Cunningham Clan
The Cunningham Clan of the City of Lennoch is a Great House of Fantasica, ruling over the vast region known as The Eastern Lands. It's current ruler is Lord Atticus Cunningham, with his youngest son, Lord Wilbert Cunningham being his heir. This Great House can track its ancestral lineage through many of the eldest Clans of Fantasica, it is also noteable to note that all Clans whose surname ends with "Ham" will have a Cunningham ancestor in their own lineage. The Cunningham's are in support of the Siegel Stronghold, but hide their allegiance to them. History Background Wilbert Cunningham was the founder of the Cunningham Clan, having found it during the Doncaster reign. He served well with House Doncaster, but did not respect their ways. It is noted heavily that when the Siegel's took over, the Cunningham Clan showed a greater interest in becoming a part of the realm. They rose to power, and turned Lennoch into a wondrous city and castle. Kings and Queens The Cunningham Clan become the most powerful of all clans in Kings and Queens. They also break their own family lineage barrier with Wilbert V Cunningham marrying Esmeralda Cunningham of the House of Messer. The pair end up having children, twins Arabella and Atticus. Queen Isolde Winchester, with the help of Lady Esme and Zelena East, murder Anabel Messer, which starts the War for the Serpentine Throne. The Cunningham's also gain powerful alliances with families who had never thought to ally themselves with the Clan. They also gain control of the Serpentine Throne through Wesley Winchester. Relationships Members *Lord {Carlton Cunningham}, the previous Chief of The Eastern Lands and Lord of the City of Lennoch, died of old age. *Lady {Hera Cunningham}, the previous Lady of the City of Lennoch, died of consumption. **Lord Atticus Cunningham, the current Chief of The Eastern Lands and Lord of Lennoch, the eldest son of Lord Carlton and Lady Hera. **Lady Gwyneth Cunningham, of House Kirkham, Lord Atticus' wife and mother to his three children. ***Queen Isolde Winchester, Queen of Woesien. Firstborn daughter and child to Lord Atticus and Lady Gwyneth. Older sister to Ser Dean and Lord Wilbert. Wife to King Maurice Winchester. Mother to Wesley, Jewel and Lance Winchester. ***Ser Dean Cunningham, a member of the Watchers, dedicated to protecting the King. Second born child and first son to Lord Atticus and Lady Gwyneth. Younger brother to Isolde and older brother to Wilbert. ***Lord Wilbert Cunningham, third born child and second son to Lord Atticus and Lady Gwyneth. Lord of Clanton Gardens. Husband to Lady Esmeralda Cunningham of the House of Messer. Father to Atticus and Arabella Cunningham. ****Lady Esmeralda Cunningham, the first wife to Lord Wilbert and mother of his son and daughter. *****Younger Atticus Cunningham, firstborn son to Lord Wilbert and Lady Esmeralda. Twin brother to Arabella. *****Younger Arabella Cunningham, firstborn daughter to Lord Wilbert and Lady Esmeralda. Twin sister to Atticus. **Ser Phillip Cunningham, second born son to Lord Carlton and Lady Hera. ***{Nylan Cunningham}, first wife to Ser Phillip. Died during childbirth. ****{Jeanette Cunningham}, only daughter to Ser Phillip and Lady Nylan. Died a few days after her mother. ***Lady Margot Cunningham, second wife to Ser Phillip, mother to his only son. ****Ser Barley Cunningham, firstborn son to Ser Phillip and Lady Margot. Currently a recruit for the Watchers. Ancestors Household and retainers Sworn to the Cunningham Clan Vassal Houses Vassals and allies Military strength See also Category:Noble houses Category:Cunningham Clan Category:Great houses Category:Houses from The Eastern Lands